Sparda's Legacy
by grim reaper125
Summary: Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda. resto del summary en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Sparda's Legacy

Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de la era de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda " esta la historia de Naruto Sparda si la aldea de la hoja lo trataban como demonio ahora el les demostrara que no todos los demonios son malvados. Minato/Jiraiya/Sarutobi/consejo civil/hinata/kakashi y equipo 7 banshing. Godlike Naruto

/Harem

**mmm** (humano pensando)

mmm (humano hablando)

rasengan (tecnica)Label:

los destruire a todos (demonio hablando)

**los destruire atodos** (demonio pensando)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto y Devil May Cry le pertenece a Hideki Kamiya-sama

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Konoha 10 de octubre Lugar desconocido (noche)

Kyaaaaaahhhh! se escuchaba en una cueva escondida en la cual estaba custodiada por unos anbus y una barrera la causa una mujer de pelo rojiso y una hermosa figura angelical con pechos copa DD estaba dando a luz a sus hijos su nombre es Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki esposa de Minato Namikaze kiroii senkoi(rayo amarillo) y Yondaime Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja con cabello rubio,ojos azules ,una cara angular,con unos mechones de cabello al lado de sus ojos. El usa un traje azul obscuro con unos remolinos rojos en los brazos.

MINAAATO NAMIKAZEE! CUANTO ESTO PASE TE JURO QUE TE VOY A CORTAR LO QUE TE HACE HOMBRE ( el cual se puso palido)

Minato: ku..ku..kushi-chan no creo que eso se necesario verdad mientras sudaba a mares.

?: usted es el hokage actue como tal le decia una mujer de cabello cafe con ojos negros y un poco arrugada.

Minato: (maldita vieja y esta Uzumaki que no se apura a dar a luz a mis nuevas armas kukuku..) lo siento biwako-sama.

Biwako: deacuerdo minato-san solo concentrence el el sellado.

Minato: Hai

Despues de media hora la cueva se llena de llantos de tres pequeños niños, el primero un niño rubio con mechones rojos de ojos violetas con una apariencia como una mezcla de ambos padres , la segunda es una niña de pelo rojo con mechones rubios y unos ojos azules como los de su padre y la ultima una niña con el pelo rubio con mechones rojos y unos ojos entre violetas y azules sus nombres son Naruto,Natsumi y Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Minato: Gracias kushi-chan por estos tres maravillosos niños ( y nuevas armas para la aldea con esto seremos los mas poderosos kukuku...)

Biwako: bien kushi-chan damelos para poder limpiarlos tu debes descansar dijo amablemente biwako junto a dos enfermeras.

Kushina: Gra..Gracias ba-chan

Biwako: de nada linda

se dieron la vuelta y caminaron pero de sorpresa

Biwako:Ahhhh!

el yondaime y su esposa se dieron la vuelta y vieron como la esposa del sandaime cai muerta en un charco de sangre.

?:Yondaime Hokage Minato alejate del kyubi jinchuriki a esta niña morira a la edad de un minuto decia una voz misteriosa detras.

Minato:(maldicion estaba a punto de sellar al kyubi de nuevo) so..solo tranquilizate

?: yo estoy tranquilo no se tu (lanzando a la bebe y sujetando un kunai) decide.

Minato:(desapareciendo en un rayo amarillo) te tengo.

?: es bastante rapido.. susurro Veo que le haces honor a tu titulo Kiroii senkoi pero no lo suficiente dijo mientras desaparecia con Kushina.

Minato:(rayos me separo de ella) desapareciendo en un destello amarillo

EN ALGUN LUGAR

vemos a una peliroja atada con dos cadenas entre unas rocas.

Kushina:Q..Qu..Que quieres. dijo con un cansancio

?:yo nada solo vine por lo que esta en tu interior. dijo cono un tono sombrio

Kushina:t..tu qu..quieres al kyu..kyubi

?:asi es (entrando en su mindscape)

KUSHINA'S Midscape

Kyubi:quien eres decia confundido y liberando su instinto asesino.

?: vaya el gran Kyubi atado en esta prision pero te liberare mi mascota. dijo arrogante y mostrando unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes que se transformaron en una shurinken de tres aspas (kakashi mangenkyo sharingan).

Kyubi: ese chakra tu eres U..Uchiha Madara (maldicion)

Tobi/Madara: puedes llamarme asi si quieres. dijo alzando los dedos en el simbolo del tigre Obedece mientra giraba los tomoes de su sharingan.

los ojos del kyubi cambiaron a tres tomoes ... afuera del mindscape el enmascarado dijo sal kyubi un chakra rojizo salio dela peliroja y tomo la forma de un zorro gigante de nueve colas con pelaje anaranjado

Kushina: e..s..espera no lo hagas

Tobi: vaya la regeneracion de un uzumaki es sorprendente pero no importa. gritando KYUBI DESTRUYE A TU ANTIGUO CONTENEDOR.

mientras el zorro alzaba su pata de la nada un destello amarillo cargo a kushina en estilo nupcial y se la llevo a un lugar seguro.

Konoha

Era una noche tranquila los aldeanos paseaban tranquilamente y y los ninjas saltaban sobre los tejados regresando de sus misiones, en la torre hokage habia un hombre de 60 años su nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime hokage lucia un traje blanco con rojo pelo gris y con arrugas en ese momento luchaba con su peor enemigo no no eran ninjas enemigos ni un kitsune gigante (todavia) el enemigo y pesadilla de cada kage el temido papeleo.

En un callejon

kuchiyose no jutsu, en una humearada aperecio en el medio de la aldea el kyubi destruyendolo todo

(el resto es lo mismo del cannon excepto hasta el sellado)

Minato: SHIKI FUNJIN grito el rubio detras de el aperecio el shinigami entodo su resplandor

Shinigami: para que me has invocado mortal. decia la deidad

Minato: Shinigami-sama quiero que selle al kyubi en mis dos hijas y el resto en mi esposa decia el hokage(no pienso quedarme sin armas para konoha)

Shinigami: asi sera mortal normalmente cuando me invocan suelo llevarme el alma de mi invocador pero como tus hijos estan destinados a algo grande solo te cortare diez años de vida dijo desapereciendo como que nunca hubo nadie.

llegando el sandaime junto con sus anbus le preguntaron a minato acerca de la batalla y quien es el kyubi jinchuriki en la cual el yondaime sonrio siniestramente y dijo que su esposa y sus hijas lo son pero tambien mintio diciendo qu su hijo tiene el alma del biju (almenos serviras de algo) penso siniestramente.

A/N como ven traigo esta histora nueva soy nuevo en esto de fanfiction pero espero que les guste Naruto tendra cualidades de Dante tanto como de Sparda y Virgil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparda's Legacy

Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda " esta la historia de Naruto Sparda si la aldea de la hoja lo trataban como demonio ahora el les demostrara que no todos los demonios son malvados. Minato/Jiraiya/Sarutobi/consejo civil/hinata/kakashi y equipo 7 banshing.

/Harem

**mmm** (humano pensando)

mmm (humano hablando)

rasengan (tecnica)

los destruire a todos (demonio hablando)

**los destruire a todos** (demonio pensando)

Capitulo 2: Legacy

-Siete Años Después-

En este momento podemos observar a tres personas entrenando con espadas en el patio de la mansión Namikaze. Ella es Namikaze Kushina, la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, y madre de Namikaze Natsumi, Namikaze Hitomi y Namikaze Naruto. Ahora mismo Kushina le está enseñando el estilo de Kenjutsu del Clan Uzumakin a sus hijas una de ellas es una chica de siete años, tiene el cabello rojo con mechones rubios y la otra tiene un largo cabello de color rubio con mechones rojos de siete años tambien. En una rama se vei a un niño de siete años de pelo rubio y mechones rojos con unos ojos violetas su nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto hijo mayor del hokage y heredero del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki, el los vei con una Mirada seria sin expresiones pero dentro de el su inquilina se preocupaba por el..

?: No deberias estar triste Naru-kun le dijo una suave voz femenina en su cabeza.

Naruto: No es eso Kisara-chan aveces siento como que no encajo aqui y no soy parte de esta familia.

Kisara: Lo se Naruto-kun desde ese incidente tu ADN a cambiado mucho pero no es nada ya pasara y lo sabes.. dijo ella cariñosamente

Naruto: tienes razon pero me voy a esforzar por liberar a mi familia de ese bastado del Yondaime dijo el yendose a su cuarto y quitandose su henge enfrente del espejo su una vez pelo rubio se volvio blanco como la nieve su tamaño paso de ser 4ft5 a unos 4ft10 su una vez piel bronceada paso a se palido y su brazo se volvio demoniaco un guante rojo con escamas azules y unas venas grandes (Nero devilbringer) acostandose es su cama se acuerda del suceso que lo llevo a ello..

(Flashback no jutsu)…. 3 años antes

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea tranquilamente como siempre recibiendo las usuales miradas de odio de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas y le decian cosas como: maldito zorro, demonio, chico zorro o siempre avergüenza la familia de yondaime –sama cuando pasaba por un callejon el fue rodeado por una turba de aldeanos y algunos ninjas unos cuantos genin,chunins y algunos anbus tambien

Anbu1: miren todos quien tenemos pero si es la reincarnacion del kyubi

Genin1y2: esta abominacion ya ha vivido mucho debemos eliminarla para que no corrompan a las hijas del yondaime.

Naruto: P..por..favor n..no me hagan daño yo no hecho nada lloraba el pequeño desconsolado.

Aldeano: Que no has hecho nada por tu culpa murio mi esposa y mi bebe, mientra lo golpeaba con un palo. Animando a los demas.

Aldeano 2: Por ti my pequeña prima perdio a sus padres dijo golpeandolo con un vidrio roto en los brazos.

Naruto: n..no mas por favor si hice algo les pido perdon pero ya no mas dijo mientras se trataba de parar.

Naruto corrio hacia la torre hokage para esconderse, se metio en las tuberias que hiba al despacho del hokage.

Minato: Sandaime-sama ya podemos ajustar mejor los sellos para que esas Uzumakis nos obdescan sin opernsen porque el sello les hara creer que lo hacen por su cuenta.

Sarutobi: Estas seguro que funcionara este plan tuyo y que pasara con tu otro hijo Naruto.

Minato: el solo me sirve como peon para que las personas expulsen la ira que tienen aun despues del ataque del kyubi y mi "queridisama"esposa y mis hijas seran las mejores fabricas de bebes uzumakis con ambos chakra y yokai, asi poder reconstruir el clan uzumaki bajo el mando de konoha.

Ademas tambien les obligaremos a realizar mas sellos de control para otros clanes dijo minato con maldad

Sarutobi: situ lo dices.

Mientras Naruto escuchaba todo, lloraba porque su supuesto padre solo los usaba por el beneficio de la aldea.

Saliendo de la torre corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos no veia donde iba hasta que llego a un lugar con un templo en el medio y el simbolo del remolino este era el templo de las mascaras Uzumaki. Entrando al templo encontro una pared llena de mascaras pero de todas una le llamo la atencion fue una con el diseño del shinigami acordandose de lo que leyo en el pergamino sobre el teel mplo cogio la mascara de shigami y se la puso

Dimension del Shinigami

Shinigami la diosa de la muerte estaba descansando despues de su papeleo cuanto sintio que la invocaban desde el temple de los Uzumakis sabiendo porque mando a sus asitentes a llamar a sus hermanas

Dimension de Kami

Mientras Kami se arreglaba aparecion un pequeño demonio diciendole que ya es la hora de la reunion.

Dimencion de Yami

Yami era la diosa de la naturaleza con una belleza unica, en este momento se encontraba bajo su arbol favorito de Sakura cuando aparece un demonio Yami-sama Shinigami-sama me mando a buscarle

Yami: Hai

Templo Uzumaki

Mientras Naruto se ponia la mascara en una luz aperecio 6 sombras. La primera mujer tenia cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta su trasero bien redondo y ojos color dorados con un rostro de angeical con un cuerpo que pondria a tsunade como una niña sin desarrollar con piernas largas y vien torneadas, vientre plano y pechos copa H su nombre es Kami

La otra era una mujer de pelo color azul largo hasta la cintura unos ojos de color verdes igual que la primera ella tenia tambien unos hermosos labios pintados de color rojo y una risita algo coqueta ella era Yami.

Las otras dos podian pasar como gemelas ambas tenian el cabello plateado ojos negros como la noche mientras la otra unos ojos vieletas como los de el pero tenian unas lineas com nueve tomoes blancos con unos pechos copa D y la otra copa F la unica diferencia era que ella tenia unas orejas peludas de lobo y 10 colas flotaban detra de ella sus nombres eran Shinigami y Kirara el jubi.

Las otras 2 figuras eran dos hombres uno vestia con una gabardina morada con un monoculo en su ojo que le daba un toque sofisticado y un aura que desprendia poder y respeto absoluto con una espada grande (edge force) y unas armas enforma de L raras su nombre era Sparda.

El otro era un hombre de cabello gris con una vestimenta de sacerdote blanco y una capa con 9 tomoes detras y un baculo los ojos del hombre tambien eran morados con unas 6 lineas y 3 tomoes alrededor su nombre era Hogarono Otsusuki (rikudou sennin) como el hombre anterior el tambien tenia un aura de respeto y poder.

En ese instante el pobre rubio menor no sabia que hacer y se desmayo

(10 minutos despues)

Naruto: Hay mi cabeza tuve un sueño extraño pensaba el rubio mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

Las deidades alver eso tuvieron que aguantar la necesidad de gritar KAWAII! Entonces Sparda dijo

Sparda: eh.. kami-sama no se olvide para lo que venimos,dijo Sparda con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Kami: mmm Naruto-kun sabemos para lo que nos has invocado quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho por lo que has pasado, Minato se ha pasado con todo esto asi que traje a estas tres personas dijo kami señalando a las otras personas. Bien como sabras el es Sparda tu antepasado por arte de minato dijo Kami y el es riku…no dijo mas porque el rubio hablo antes

Naruto: E..es es RIKUDOU SENNIN gritaba con emocion el rubio al ver al verdadero Kami no Shinobi.

Kami: Asi es Naruto-kun el y tu son una sola persona dijo kami con una sonrisa hacienda sonrojar al rubio

Hogarono: (lo voy a llamar asi ) mira Naruto el dia en el que yo mori divide el poder de el jubi en 9 partes, todos crein que jubi era una entidad de solo violencia pero lo que nadie sabia era que ella solamente habia venido para conocer el mundo humano desde mankai pero los humanos la atacaron apenas la veian asi que hicimos un trato acerca que almomento que mi reincarnacion nasca ella podia ser sellada en el y asi recuperar su chakra perdida dijo el sabio aparte de eso ella tiene los recuerdos mios y de todos los bijus que cree asi ella te puede entrenar con tu ojos y en las artes ninjas tambien te dejo a ti parter de mis recuerdos con todas mi tecnicas pero de ti depende aprenderlas.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba su mayor idolo le ayudaba con su entranamiento y confiaba en el contandole el secreto mas grande del mundo shinobi

Naruto: Gr..gra..gracias rikudou-jiji decie el rubio con lagrimas mientras unas diosas querian gritar kawaii a todo pulmon.

Kami: ahora Naruto-kun como sabres Hogarono viene por parte de tu madre Kusina bien el es Sparda El caballero obscuro y tu antepasado

Sparda: Naruto dijo el mientras le dabe su espada y sus armas esto te lo doy para que continues con mi legado y gtraigas paz a este mundo no solo es mi espada tabien esto mientra algunas pequeñas flamas entraban en el estos son los devil arms de mis hijos Dante y Virgil la cual al entrar en ti se mesclaran con tu ADN cambiandolo por el mio y envez de convertirte en medio demonio te convertiras en uno completo ya que tienen todos sus recuerdos y tecnicas de ellos pero te advierto que al fucionarte con ellos adquidiras algunos cambios fisicos como de personalidad y ya no seras hijos de tus padres biologicos porque ya no eres humano prometeme que entrenaras mucho y protegeras a toda tu gente preciada.

Habiendo pasado eso y una despedida triste y algo pervertida por parte de las diosas nuestro heroe sale del templo todo feliz y mirando al cielo dijo Prometo esforzarme mucho Sparda-jiji Hogarono-jiji Kami-chan Yami-chan y Benihime-chan con una sonrisa fue de regreso a su casa para ponerse a entrenar con la ayada de sus recuerdos y su inquilina.

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

Despues de mucho entranamiento Naruto estaba en un nivel jounin bajo y era maestro de sellos nivel 10 de 10 superando a sus padres y jiraiya su kenjutsu era de nivel mayor kage gracias al abuso del kage bunshin no jutsu y a su monstruosa stamina que solo aumento con el tiempo.

Mientras veia su madre y a sus hermanas el se prometio que les iba a sacar de esta aldea y reconstruir la aldeo del remolino tambien quitar los sellos de obediencia que tenian puestos.

Estaba feliz ahora el tenia un legado que cumplir…

A/N aqui vengo con el Segundo episodio quiero saber si les gusto o ngo y para el proximo no sera una capitulo si no una lista para su harem ustedes me dicen si debo poner tanbien chicas de dmc y sus nombres tambien habran occs en algunas partes proximo capitulo Problemas y Excilio


	3. Harem list

Konoha girls

Mikoto Uchiha

Ami (fueron amigos de infancia)

Satsuki (hermana gemela de Sasuke) oc

Hitomi (Fem. Itachi)

Kushina (no incesto)

Anko

Gaia ( )

Ayame

Mito Uzumaki

Kisara

Dmc girls

Kat

Trish

Lady (mary)

Naruto Tambien conocera a mas deidades como:

Izanami

Amateratsu

Tsukiyomi etc

Si quieren que agregue o retire una chica pm en la tarde para poder decider cuales chicas se quedaran o voy a aumentar


	4. Chapter 3

Sparda's Legacy

Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda " esta la historia de Naruto Sparda si la aldea de la hoja lo trataban como demonio ahora el les demostrara que no todos los demonios son malvados. Minato/Jiraiya/Sarutobi/consejo civil/hinata/kakashi y equipo 7 banshing.

/Harem

**mmm** (humano pensando)

mmm (humano hablando)

rasengan (tecnica)

los destruire a todos (demonio hablando)

**los destruire a todos** (demonio pensando)

Capitulo 3: Problemas y Exilio Parte 1

Konoha(noche)

En los tejados de la aldea se encontraba un anbu de 15 años con la mascara de kitsune su cabello es de blanco como la nieve vestia con unos pantalones negros ambu con una espada gigante (rebellion) ademas llevaba una gabardina roja con 9 tomoes con el kanji 仙人 en la parte de atras,a su lado una chica de cabello negro de 16 años ondulado igual que el traia un uniforme femenino de ambu con una mascara de cuervo su nombre es Hitomi Uchiha desde pequeña era conciderada como un prodigio de su clan con una maestria en su sharingan a los 8 años graduandoce a los 9 años de la academia junto con Naruto .

Hitomi: Naruto-kun te encuentras bien te noto de caido que sucede preguntaba la azabache mientras se sentaban en el tejado mirando las estrellas.

Naruto: Esfoy pensando en como salir de esta aldea junto con todos mis seres queridos pero el bastardo del yondaime al parecer se quiere deshacer de mi hitomi-chan dijo el albo acordandose del motivo de unirse a anbu..

(Flashback no jutsu) 7 años atras

Naruto(8 años) y Hitomi(9 años ) habian vencido en los examenes chunnin en Suna empatando entre los dos en la pelea de la final donde fueron ascendidos a chunnins y por su participacion recibiero una invitacion para unirsen en anbu de parte del hokage donde Minato tenia planeado mandar a Naruto solo en misiones peligrosas para eliminarlo de una vez por todas pero Naruto siempre regresaba sin un solo rasguño.

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

Hitomi: ya veo pero ya sabras cuando estes listo para dar ese paso Naru-kun dijo la chica mientras ponia su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco.

Naruto: Arigato Hitomi-chan dijo el albo que hubiero hecho sin ti mi kuruso-hime mientras hacia sonrojar a la chica.

Hitomi: (giggles) Talvez serias un rubio imperactivo gritando a todo pulmon que quieres ser hokage vistiendo un mono naranja decia la chica con una sonrisa

Naruto: T_T talvez tengas razon dijo con una nube sobre su cabeza mientras hacia circulos con su dedo. Mientras se acordaba como conocio a la chica

(Flashback no jutsu)

Un Naruto de 8 años se encontraba caminado por los campos de entrenamiento en la tarde alparecer su "familia" se habia ido de vacaciones a Kumo y se habian olvidado de el de Nuevo pero eso no le importaba porque podia entrenar en las tecnicas que le dejo su ancestro y rikudo sennin, mientras caminaba escucho que otra persona estaba entrenando ahi cuando fue a ver quien era encontro a una niña de cabello negro con ojos azabache esntrenado en el lanzamiento de shurinkes el la veia fascinado como entranaba hasta que ella se dio cuenta que la estaban viendo.

Hitomi: Se que estas ahi sal ahora mismo dijo la chica con una voz monotona

Naruto: tranquila escuche a alguien entrenar y quice ver quien era dijo el albo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Bueno permiteme presentrame me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Sparda y tu.

Hitomi: me llamo Hitomi Uchiha dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver al chico .

?: ahi estas hija pense que no ibas a regresar a casa dijo una mujer que se parecia a hitomi pero mayor, veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo dijo con una sonrisa. Mucho gusto me llamo Mikoto Uchiha un gusto en conoserte.

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Sparda un gusto en conocerla dijo el pequeño rubio (seguia con el henge).

Mikoto: (Sparda porque no usa su apellido como sus hermanas) ella pensaba dime Naruto donde estan tus padres preguntaba Mikoto

Naruto: E..ellos se fueron a Kumo de vacaciones respondio el rubio triste

Mikoto: pero eso no puede ser como te hicieron eso Bueno no importa ven conmigo al complejo Uchiha para que duermas dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

Naruto: gracias decia el pequeño sonriendo

(5 minutos despues) complejo Uchiha

Naruto,mikoto y hitomi llegaron al complejo cuando llegaron 2 niños a la puerta el uno un chico de la misma edad de naruto cabello negro en forma de culo de pato con ojos negros y una sonrisa arrogante su nombre Sasuke Uchiha y la otra una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda y ojos negros tambien su nombre es Sasuki Uchiha gemela de sasuke.

Sasuke: madre que hace este dobe en la casa dijo sasuke con enojo el no es digno de estar con los uchihas o en nuestra casa

Mikoto: sasuke esa no es manera de tratar a la gente dijo mikoto enojada ahora jovencito disculpate con el.

Sasuke: hmm me voy a mi habitacion dijo enojado.

Mikoto: (cada dia se parece a su padre con su arrogancia) pensaba triste la peli negra al ver la actitud de su hijo, Bueno tienes hambre Naruto-kun voy a preparar mi especialidad Yokisaba con un te mientras me cuentas porque tu familia te hace esto dijo seria Mikoto.

Naruto: Hai Mikoto-chan dijo el rubio a la peli negra

(5 meses despues)

Naruto se habia encariñado con la matriarca Uchiha y sus 2 hijas menos Sasuke ya que siempre que lo veia le exigia que le de su espada y sus jutsus porque solo los elites uchihas merecian esos poderes.

Habia pasado un año, Naruto y hitomi se habian graduado antes, pero ni el yondaime o su madre lo felicitaban y eso le entristecia y no sabia porque, pero una voz en su cabeza le felicito

Kisara: FELICIDADES Naru-kun por tu temprana graduacion decia la loba con amor en sus ojos

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

Kitsune fue a los cuarteles anbu para acabar con su turno pero antes fue a la torre hokage para dar su informe pero escucho a su "padre" hablar con sus consejeros Danzo Shimura (shinobi no yami) un hombre de pelo negro corto con una venda en su ojo izquierdoy una cicatriz en forma de X en su menton usa una tunica gris y usa un baston para caminar a su lado esta kaharu utatane una mujer que en sus tiempos fue una de las kunohichis mas Fuertes y hermosas de konoha en el equipo Tobirama con su cabello gris y su cara arrugada lleva un kimono blanco con un poncho gris y su compañero Homura Mitokado un hombre de 69 años vistiendo con una tunica blanca y un poncho verde los 3 discutian sobre los problemas con los uchihas alparecer querian hacer un golpe de estado debido a las injusticias cometidas a su clan desde el regimen de tobirama Senju.

Homura: no podemos permitir que esto pase saben como quedaria la aldea de devastada.

Koharu: pero como lo vamos a evitar sin perjudicar konoha a menos que podamos deshacernos de unos cuantos Uchihas o todo el clan

Danzo: podemos ordenar a cuervo que es el predigio del clan que los mate a todos menos a unos cuantos no podemos dejar que konoha pierda el sharingan decia (ademas los necesito si quiero el puesto de hokage)

Pero que estan planeando pensaba naruto detras de la puerta mientras salia corriendo.

(De regreso a la reunion)

Una anbu entraba para dar su reporte al hokage

Cuervo: hokage-sama la mision fue un exito ya se hizo retroceder a los ninjas renegados de kumo si no necesita mas me retiro dandose la vuelta.

Minato: hitmomi te tengo otra mision tienes que supervisor al clan Uchiha segun informes planean algo por lo que han estado actuando extrañamente mas que todo el jefe del clan.

Hitomi: (que planeas oto-san) pensaba triste esta bien hokage –sama se hara como usted ordene.

( 2 dias despues)

Konoha noche

Una joven de cabello negro y pechos copa D estaba en el bosque esperando a su amigo cuando escucha unos ruidos

Hitomi: Shisui porque te demoraste me dijiste que estubiera aqui hace 2 horas

Shisui: gomen gomen hitomi-chan tenemos un problema dijo el chico hoy en la tarde Danso-sama me ha quitado mi ojo derecho talvez busque el otro acordandose como perdio su ojo

(Flashback no jutsu)

Shisui fue citado por Danzo para hablar acerca del uso de su tecnica el kotoamatsukami una tecnica de su mangekyö sharingan mientras hablaban danzo le pregunto que iba hacer sis u ecnica no funciona el cual el respondio que lo intentaria de Nuevo con tal de ayudar a su clan pero el le dijo que no va hacer necesario cosa que el se pregunto porque.

Shisui: jadeando D..Danzo-sama porque hace esto preguntaba shisui.

Danzo: acaso no lo entiendes shisui tu sharingan es el unico con esas habilidades que me benificiarian para ser hokage dijo mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo.

Shisui: un clon pero cuando lo hizo se preguntaba

Danzo: Shisui entiende esos ojos me pertenecen dijo mientras le quitaba su ojo derecho y se lo colocaba , ahora dane el otro dijo arrogantemente mientras de los arboles salian anbus raiz.

Shisui: (rayos me acorralo) pensaba mientras hacia unas señales de mano y tomando aire **Katon Gökakyü no jutsu (**element fuego: Gran bola de fuego) mientras unos anbus hacian unas señales para un jutsu de agua **Suiton Suijinheki ( **elemento agua: Muro de agua) al colisionar ambas tecnicas formaron una nube de vapor con la cual Shusui uso ese tiempo para usar un **Sunshin **para escapar.

(Flashback no jutsu kai)

Entonces eso paso decia Shisui ahora Hitomi-chan quiero que tu tengas mi otro ojo para que puedas evitar grandes tragedias le dijo mientras se quitaba el ojo izquierdo.

Hitomi: S…shi..Shisui por favor no lo hagas se que podemos pensar en algo decia la chica tristemente mientras invocaba un cuervo para poner el ojo.

Shisui: lo siento Hitomi pero no se puede " Tu eres mi mejor amiga a la unica que puedo pedirle esto. Por favor protege la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha" mientras saltaba al vacio

Hitomi veia a su amigo como se ahogaba mientras sus ojos canmbiaban a un shurinken de 3 aspas mientras lloraba y corria a su casa antes de empezar con su mision….

A/N y este es el 3 capitulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado mucho dejen reviews

Grim reaper out


	5. Chapter 4

Sparda's Legacy

Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda " esta la historia de Naruto Sparda si la aldea de la hoja lo trataban como demonio ahora el les demostrara que no todos los demonios son malvados. Minato/Jiraiya/Sarutobi/consejo civil/hinata/kakashi y equipo 7 banshing.

/Harem

**mmm** (humano pensando)

mmm (humano hablando)

rasengan (tecnica)

los destruire a todos (demonio hablando)

los destruire a todos (demonio pensando)

Capitulo 4: Problemas y Exilio Parte 2

Konoha(3 meses mas tarde)

Kitsune y cuervo venian de su ultima mision la cual era eliminar unos ninjas renegados, el hokage los veia con una sonrisa pero por dentro esta furioso,

Minato: (Diablos como puedo deshacerme de ti Naruto ya no cabes en mis planes)pensaba bien Kitsune Cuervo su reporte.

Naruto/Kitsune: Bien hokage-sama nuestra mision de eliminar a esos ninjas de taki como pidio ha sido completa.

Hitomi/Cuervo: y como bono atrapamos al traidor de Mizuki con el pergamino prohibido de los sellos aun no sabemos para quien trabaja.

Minato: Muy bien Anbu! Grito mientras dos sombras aparecian.

Anbu: diganos hokage-sama mientras se arrodillaban.

Minato: quiero que lleven a Mizuki con Ibiki y Anko para que le saquen todo lo que sabe y que no se contengan.

Anbu2: como ordene mientraqs desaparecian

Minato: Bien ahora Kitsune tengo en mis manos el libro bingo creo que deberian ver esto les dio el libro pagina 201 y 202.

En su libro aparecia el (Naruto) con su mascara de zorro mientras leia

Nombre: Kitsune

Afiliacion: Konoha

Rango: Anbu

Edad: se cree que tiene 16 – 17

Ninjutsu: Kage

Taijutsu: Mid-Kage

Genjutsu: Elite-anbu

Fuinjutsu: Kage (se cree que supera a Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki)

Kenjutsu: Master

Status: SSS

Recompensas:

Oto 50.000000 ryus (vivo)

Iwa 100.00000 ryus (vivo) o 75,00000 (muerto)

Kumo: 30.000000 ryus (vivo)

Kiri: 60,0000000 ryus

Precausiones:

No pelee con el si esta solo corra escondase cambie de identidad y viva como pescador, si se enfrenta minimo 30 chunins y 20 jounins posee una espada parecida a un zambatou no enfrentarlo en kenjusu menos si se encuentra con su compañera anbu cuervo (pag 202)

Nombre: Kurusu

Afiliacion: Konoha

Rango: Anbu

Edad: se cree que tiene 16 – 17

Ninjutsu: anbu

Taijutsu: capitan anbu

Genjutsu: Elite-anbu

Fuinjutsu: Mid-Jounin

Kenjutsu: Anbu

Status: S

Recompensas:

Iwa 10.00000 ryus (vivo) o 7,00000 (muerto)

Kiri: 60,0000000 ryus

Precausiones:

No pelee con ella si esta su compañero anbu kitsune (pag 201)

Mientras eso leian Minato tosio para llamarles su atencion bien kitsune retirate tengo que hablar con cuervo

Naruto: si hokage-sama dijo serio

Minato : puedes retirarte tu mascara Hitomi dijo serio el rubio hokage te tengo una mision quiero que espies al jefe del clan Uchiha segun fuentes planean algo con la aldea

Hitomi: Hai Hokage-sama digo tristemente mientra se retiraba

(4 meses mas tarde)

Hitomi tristemente daba informe al hokage pero sus lagrimas caian ante la unica solucion para evitar el golpe de estado

(Flashback 1 dia antes)

Hitomi se dirigia a casa despues de su reporte y llego su pequeña hermana a

saludarla

Satsuki: ne-chan como estas no te esparabamos tan pronto de tu mision kaa-san va estar muy feliz de verte

Hitomi: a si es satsu-chan vamos a dentro te cuento la mision mientras reia

Mikoto: vaya Hitomi-chan no te esparaba tan pronto hija dandole un abrazo no te preocupes ahorita te preparo algo

Mientras Hitomi seguia pensando en su mision mientras de sus negros ojos caian lagrimas de tristeza hora de cumplir mi mision, salio en su traje anbu sin mascara mientras se escondia en unos arbustos mientras vigiliba a todos en su reunion con su sharingan activado.

Fukaku: El clan Uchiha a perdido poder ultimamente desde el reino del Segundo hokage y nos han empujado lejos de la aldea y para colmo despues del ataque del kiuby nosotros simplemente nos limitaron a ayudar a los civiles mientras los demas peleaban y nos culpan a nosotros de causarlo por eso digo que en 3 dias empezaremos con nuestro golpe de estado digo Fukaku a los uchiha.

Clan Uchiha: Hai se escuchaba gritar por todos lados los uchihas

Mientras Hitomi triste se acordaba de lo que le dijo Shisui antes de morir **"Protege a Konoha y muestra que los Uchihas no estamos hambrientos de poder"** mientras los ojos de Hitomi demostraba una determinacion.

(Flashback kai)

Minato: Hitomi tu mision inicia esta noche asesinaras a todo el clan Uchiha a excepcion de tu madre , Hermanos y personas inoscentes.

Hitomi: Gracias hokage sama

Noche (barrio Uchiha)

Hitomi puso una barrera de sonido para no alertar a los anbus que patrullaban la aldea mientras se dirigia al centro del barrio Uchiha matando a ninjas y civiles por igual dejando solo vivo a unos cuantos de un clan de 250 Uchihas solo habian vivido 75 pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

?: asi que esta fue la mision de ese bastardo Hitomi-chan dijo alguien desde un arbol.

La chica asustada no sabia que decir al peliblanco

Hitomi: a..asi fue Naruto-kun dijo ella con tristesa se que odias por esto pero era necesario para evitar una Guerra civil no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar esperando que el no la odie

Naruto: no te odio Hito-chan se que no es tu culpa mientras le abraza y le susurra palabras dulces en su oido pero que vas hacer ahora

Hitomi: me ire de la aldea como ninja renegado y entrare a una organizacion llamada Akatsuki como espia dijo ella.

Naruto: no! tu no te iras de la aldea sere yo aunque me duela dejarte a ti a mikoto-chan satsuki-chan y mi madre junto con hermanas ese maldito se fue demaciado lejos esta vez perdoname Hitomi-chan no te vere por un tiempo mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca dejandola inconciente.

Naruto se dirigio a la torre hokage para hablar con su "padre" aunque mas lo concideraba como donador de sperma.

Naruto:hokage tenemos que hablar dijo enojado el peliblanco

Minato: que quieres demonio dijo enenojado el rubio

Naruto: me llamas demonio a mi que solo ha ayudado a esta patetica aldea a mejorar a tu bastardo que se la pasa jugando ha a ser dios mientras le dio un puño en la cara que desprevenido mando a volar al hokage fuera de la torre, la gente se sorprende al ver a su hokage chocandose con la basura y las paredes dentras de el un destello blanco lo seguia.

Minato: dime demonio como planeas vencerme a mi que soy el major y mas poderoso ninja de la historia dijo arrogante mientras desparecia en un rayo amarillo.

Apareciendo detras del peliblanco con un ransengan en una mano y lansando sus kunais alrededor del albo grito **Hiraishin no jutsu **(Kunai dios del trueno volador) desapareciendo en su clasico destello Amarillo, en ese instante naruto saca una katana negra con un liston Amarillo **Aerial rave** grito Naruto en ese instante minato sale volando Naruto corre con Yamato a velocidad **Rapid slash** mientras minato cai al suelo fue cortado por una rafaga ponderosa que lo dejo herido toda la aldea veia como el demonio golpeaba a su hokage usando **Shinra tensei** (empujon divino)Naruto mando a minato hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde hizo unos sellos de mano **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu **(Elemento fuego: Magnifica destrucción de fuego) mientra sacaba una bocanada de fuego como una pared de 30 cm Minato veía esto en shock como el demonio hizo el famoso jutsu de Uchiha Madara el hokage lo esquivo pero el albo se le adelanto haciendotra secuencia de manos **Mokuton: Kajukai kōrin **(Elemento madera:Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores) el cual saco un polen extraño pero el hokage se quedo pasmado al ver que su "hijo" usaba el Mokuton como el shodaime hokage mientras caia inconciente por inhalación del polen, pero antes noto que los ojos del ex rubio eran rojos con patrones ondulados y nueve tomoes negros.

(Horas más tarde)

Minato se levantó y estaba en su habitación con unas vendas en su cuerpo y al lado su esposa NARUUUTOO grito a todo pulmón.

(En otra parte de la aldea)

Naruto: Aaaachuuu vaya algien debe hablar de mi

Kisara: Salud Naru-kun y felicidades por usar tu nuevo Dōjutsu que son mis ojos el Rinnegan completo

Naruto: jeje gracias Kisara-chan lo se soy asombroso

(de regreso al hokage)

Minato: kushina reúne al consejo tenemos un problema el demonio es mas poderoso de lo que creíamos

Kushina: Minato el no es un demonio cuando lo entenderas decía mientras un brillo atrás de su nuca mientras sentía un toque de electicidad en su cuerpo siento minato ahorita lo hago

Minato: La magia de los sellos de control dijo sinicamente mientas se alistaba para salir

(sala de consejo)

El hokage entrado a la sala donde estaban todos los representantes de cada clan todos los vieron golpeado y con vendas cuando le preguntaron que paso el solo dijo una palabra **Demonio** todos entendieron y contándoles la batalla entonces mandaron a llamar a naruto

(5 minutos después)

Danzo: Naruto-san hokage sama dice qe pelio contra usted me pregunto esque como usted puede tener elemento madera pregunto (solo debo usar el kotoamatsukami para controlarlo) Naruto sella la sala y ataca al hokage le ordenaba Danzo)

Naruto en ese instante salio en un sunshin y golpeo a Danzo desde atrás

Naruto: creías que me iba a dejar inflenciar asi como asi Danzo le susurraba

Minato: De.. Naruto quieto dijo el hokage ahora como penalidad entraras al CRA ya que tienes un nuevo Dōjutsu y como minimo 6 esposas

Naruto: me crees tonto por aceptar eso para que me aten como un perro a esta aldea que me trata como el mismo demonio eh padre pues no prefiero irme que estar en esta aldea

Minato: si eso dices bien votemos que levante la mano quien quiere que exiliemos al demonio y todos los del consejo civil la alzaron y parte de los del ninja también salvo kusina que no sabia que decidir, kushina levanta tu mano le dijo enojado

Kushina: N..no lo hare el es mi hijo y no dejare que le pase nada dijo ella pero sintió como su cuello le dolia

Naruto: Asi que lo de los sellos eran verdad dijo mientras sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro desgraciado.

Minato: bien desde ahora quedas exiliado de la aldea tienes 2 dias para irte dijo mientras el albo salía de la sala

Naruto: se dio la vuelta y dijo esta aldea a sido corrompiday engreida desde que el sandaime ocupo el cargo como hokage y ha destruido el sueño del shodaime y Nindaime hokage de la paz después se fue a toda velocidad

A/N bien dislculpen por la demora pero unas pruebas no me salieron bien y tuve que repetir ahora les dejo este capitulo nuevo en el siguiente naruto conocera todas las naciones Elemetales y a las chicas de Dmc dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 5

Sparda's Legacy

Negado por su familia y aldea por sus hermanas las cuales contenian el poder del kyubi Naruto luchara para sobrevir, el demostrara que con solo su fuerza de voluntad junto a una peligris en particular descubrira el poder de sus antepasados. Un poder que fue antes de rikoudo sennin el poder del Caballero Oscuro Sparda " esta la historia de Naruto Sparda si la aldea de la hoja lo trataban como demonio ahora el les demostrara que no todos los demonios son malvados. Minato/Jiraiya/Sarutobi/consejo civil/hinata/kakashi y equipo 7 banshing.

/Harem

**mmm** (humano pensando)

mmm (humano hablando)

rasengan (tecnica)

los destruire a todos (demonio hablando)

**los destruire a todos** (demonio pensando)

Capitulo 5: Uzushigakure y verdades

Naruto despues de ser exiliado salio a toda prisa fuera de Konoha para evitar ser descubierto por los anbus rastreadores del hokage pero en secreto dejo un bunshin para hablar con el hokage y otro para hablar con Hitomi.

Clon 1 (Oficina Hokage): despues de su humilliacion Minato se fue a su despacho para poner a Naruto como ninja renegado aun que no lo admitia eso fue un duro golpe para Konoha ya que el era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la aldea pero lo que no se fijo de unos ojos rojos mirandole decidio hablar

Naruto: Namikaze quiero hablar contigo dijo seriamente el peliblanco te voy a decir esto y escuchame una sola vez a Hitomi no la marcaras como renegada diras que yo fui el de la masacre y a ella la dejas Segundo si me entero que algo mala a las pocas personas que viven aqui y son mi gente preciosa juro que esta aldea ya no vive mas, tercero dejaras de usar sellos en mi madre y hermanas crees que no me fije te lo advierto Minato si no cumples destruire esta aldea desde que Konoha fue construida se han hecho arrogantes traicionaron a mi clan desde Hashirama que al casarse con Mito logro implementar sellos de mi clan aparte de eso la engañaron para dar secretos Uzumakis,por la fuerza.

Minato: Demonio como sabes eso se suponia que era secreto bien guardado desde el nindaime hokage.

Naruto: Soy un anbu crees que no he tenido acceso a los archivos anbus desde el shodaime hokage y ahi estaba sus planes para el clan lamentablemente para el Mito sabia eso y guardo en el templo de mascaras solo para que algun dia un Uzumaki pudiera saber como Konoha a caido.

Minato: y que querias los Uzumakis solamente eran Fuente de conocimiento para nosotros Konoha.

Naruto: eres un maldito bastardo sabia que mi madre casarce contigo un hombre cegado por la avaricia,odio,celos por que soy un ninja mas poderoso que tu.

Minato: esa perra solo sirve como maquina para hacer Uzumakis dijo con una sonrisa hacienda enojar a Naruto.

Naruto: solo alejate de ella bastardo dijo enojado

Minato: y que vas a hacer "hijo" dijo arrogante mientras salian 3 anbus con sus tantos apuntando a partes vitales del cuerpo pero Naruto solamente rio y desaparecion en una nube de humo Minato estaba furioso por dejarlo escapar.

Clon 2(Clompejo Uchiha)

El Segundo clon estaba platicando con Hitomi,Mikoto,y Satsuki acerca de la situacion desde la pelea con minato la junta del consejo y su exilio tanto como le advirtio a Minato que se mantenga lejos de ustedes mis hermanas y mi madre les pido de favor que les ayuden y apoyen hasta mi regreso ya tengo pensado donde irme para seguir entrenando tambien pedi que se me culpe del asesinato del clan entonces Hito-chan no se ira de la aldea pero nos veremos pronto hasta poder ser mas fuerte que el hokage y Akatsuki que aunque yo sea ninja sss no significa que sea invencible, me voy pero regresare no se preocupen mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo.

Dejando al trio de pelinegras con los ojos llorosos y prometiendo que ellas tambien van a entrenar para ser Fuertes igual que el Una promesa de por vida.

Mientras tanto el original ya estaba por nami no kuni recibiendo las memorias de sus clones por un lado feliz de que hitomi y Mikoto esten asalvo y furioso con el hokage por lo que dijo de su madre y hermanas mientras tanto el ya llegaba a nami y llego al momento en la cual la gente se reunia al centro de la plaza lo que vio lo enojo muchisimo el pueblo andaba economicamente mal las casas medias destruidas las niños con ropas hecha añicos y se les veia con hambre Naruto los llamo y ellos alverlo se asustaron pero el les dijo que les iba a ayudar entonces ellos fueron con el al bosque donde hacienda unos sellos de mano y agradeciendo mentalmente a su inquilina por el jutsu **Mokuton:Renchūka no Jutsu** (**Elemento Madera: Serie de Casas de Cuatro Pilares**) y desde los suelos se formo una casa de madera grande de 10 habitaciones para ellos los niños andaban felices por su generocidad que lo taclearon al suelo abrazandole diciendo gracias oni-chan el les sonrio y les dijo que no era nada y que iba a ayudar a los demas mientras seguia caminado escucho que la gente lloraba y gritaban ayua cuando Naruto se acerco y vio como en el medio de la plaza estaba un hombre atado era alto, de pelo puntiagudo color marrón, ojos negros y cejas anchas. Además llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscura con cuello más claro y una especie de lazo delgado atado a su frente. El le pregunto a un anciano quien era el hombre le dijo que era Kaiza un pescador que llego a nami hace 5 años y vivia junto con su suegro esposa e hijo adoptivo el fue quien le decian el HEROE de NAMI por tratar de protegerlos de Gatō un malvado Mafioso que llego al pueblo y comenzo a drenar la economia dejandolos pobres despues de escuchar eso tanto fue su enojo que corrio alla.

Justamnete Gatō daba su discurso de que nadie lo vuelva a retar y que este seria un ejemplo dando la orden de matarlo.

Kaiza: Bueno hasta aqui llegue Tsunami-chan cuida bien a Inari-kun nos veremos en la otra vida, pero en ese momento una espada cuya empuñadura está decorada con forma de esqueleto humano de un lado y de un demonio del otro golpeo las espadas de los dos bandidos rompiedolas en la mitad hacienda asustar a Gatō

Gatō: q..quien eres dijo al joven que tenia alfrente suyo se dio cueta que era un chico de uno 16 años de cabello blanco y vestia un traje de anbu como los de Konoha

Naruto: me gustaria matarte por todo lo que has hecho pero no todavia aun sirves dijo el albo serio

Gatō: Za..Zabuza acercate dijo con miedo el pequeño Mafioso en eso una nube de huma aparece un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones llevaba consigo **Kubikiribōcho (**Cuchillo decapitador), su nombre Zabuza Momochi mas conocido como **Kirigakure no Kijin **(El demonio Oculto en la Niebla).

Zabuza: Lo siento gaki pero no puedo permitir que mates a mi empleador dijo Zabuza sin distinguir bien a la figura por el humo que habia pero cuando lo vio se quedo asustado y su boca cayo al suelo al ver al famoso anbu Kitsune uno de los mas famosos y poderosos ninjas pero por su sorpresa el no traia una banda de su aldea, bueno es hora de irnos desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Tazuna: Muchas gracias por salvar a mi yerno dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos soy Tazuna "EL GRAN CONSTRUCTOR DE PUENTES" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Sparda dijo el albo con una sonrisa pero me podria decir que paso con el pueblo de Nami dijo con algo de enojo al ver el aspecto de la ciudad Gatō eso paso dijo Tazuna con tristeza ese hombre vino hace como un año y nos ha estado quitado nuestro dinero

Naruto: no se preocupe yo me encargare de el personalmente pero bueno debemos llevar a kaiza-san a descansar su hija y nieto deben estar preocupados por el.

?: KKaaaaaiza-kun/oto-san dijierono un borron azul y cafe mientras tacleaban al hombre al suelo mientras lloraban abrazandole fuerte

Kaiza: shh shh Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun ya estoy bien gracias ah este joven apuntando a Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

(2 dias despues)

En konoha el yondaime hokage revisaba su papaeleo cuando entra sus hijas junto con su compañero de equipo un chico civil hijo de un civil del consejo y sensei Kushina pidiendo una mision de rango C, minato veia a su "querida esposa" con una sonrisa dandole un pergamino con una mision de rango C donde decia

Datos de mision: Ir a Nami no kumi y ayudar al pueblo a liberarce de un empresario llamado Gatō y permanecer ahi por un mes hasta el Puente este completo

Firma: Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage

Minato: bien esa es su mision la aceptan equipo 11.

Equipo11: Hai hokage-sama

Minato: bien para esta mision iran con el equipo 7 muy bien saldran mañana

En Nami

Naruto se despertaba despues de su entrenamiento pero es llamado por su inquilina en su mente

Minscape

Naruto llego a un hermoso bosque con una vista a la luna llena y una Hermosa casa donde vivia su novia kisara.

Kisara: Naru-kun aqui hay alguien que te quiere ver dijo la loba mientras el exrubio daba la vuelta ahi estaba una chica de largo cabello rubio vestia un pantalon negro ajustado y un escote que mostraba algo de su gran busto copa DD pero en su subconciente escucho un susurro diciendole el nombre de la chica

Naruto: Trish dijo con algo de duda mientras la chica le sonrio cosa que el invento un Nuevo color rojo dejando a una Hyuga de ojos perlas en vergüenza.

En konoha

A..A..achuu estornudo la hyuga en su cuarto mientras leia un curiosos libro de pasta naranja mientas ella pensaba en cierta pelirroja de ojos azules con imagines nada santas

En algun lugar

Una de las gemelas Namikaze sintio miedo por alguna razon y en su distraccion se choco co un arbol

Regreso con Naruto

Naruto: Pe..pero como Dante dijo que desapareciste despues del incidente como llegaste aqui mientras ella se ponia triste acordandose del evento la traicion de Patty (personaje anime)hacia Ellos reviviendo a Mundus ella quedarce atrapada en el Castillo fortuna sellada y su despertar despues de 20000 años su espiritu se conecto con la energia demoniaca de Naruto al desperatar y tratar de comunicarce con el.

2 horas despues

Trish: y eso paso Naruto-kun mientras comensaba a desaparecer vaya mi tiempo se agoto nos volveremos a ver mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al albo y poniendo celosa a cierta loba de 10 colas mientras extrangulaba a un muñeco que curiosamente tenia forma de la demonio de pelo rubio.

Kisara: viendo que desaparecia se dio la vuelta recibiendo un beso de su novio mientras ella ponia sus manos detras de su nuca y el la traia a ella por su cintura

Naruto: mi celosita sabes que si amo a alguien mas las amaria con todo mi corazon y por igual

Kisara: lo se pero me da miedo de perderte o que me abandones dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

Naruto: amor sabes que daria mi vida por ti mientras agarraba su rostro para verla a los ojos tu eres lo mas importante junto a otras personas que tengo y daria mi vida para salvarlos una y otra vez asi que tranquila vale, mientras ella se tranquilizaba y lo abrasaba bueno tenemos que partir hacia Uzu mañana asi que descanza mientras salia de su mindscape.

Fuera del Midscape

Naruto se despertaba y saliendo de la habitacion que la familia de Tazuna le brindaron se encontro con Tsunami poniendo el desayuno junto a ella se encontraba Kaiza ayudandola .

Naruto:Buenos dias (bostezando) como estan

Kaiza/Tsunami: Ohayo Naruto-san/kun como amaneciste

Naruto: Bien queria pedirles un favor necesito ha alguien que me pueda llevar hacia Uzu dijo el rubio

Kaiza: podria yo llevarte pero las defensas de la isla son fuertes

No importa dijo el albo yo se como se pueden detener las olas y poder pasar hacia la ciudad.

Bueno entonces mañana por las 9 salimos dijo el hombre.

Dia siguiente

Naruto se encontraba en una embarcacion rumbo a Uzu despues de 4 horas de viaje kaiza le grito diciendole que ya llegaban entonces, el se bajo le agradecio y le dijo que en unas 2 semanas el regresaria a la ciudad por proviciones.

30 minutos despues (caminando por agua)

Naruto llego a la entrada de la aldea ahi pudo ver como la ciudad que antes era orgullo del clan Uzumaki fue reducido a la nada despues de la segunda Guerra ninja, mientras paseabaveia casas destruidas cadavers con la insignia de Uzu pero lo que mas le entristesia era que entre los cadavers habian tambien de niños pequeños despues de 15 minutos de caminata encontro un edificiocon el emblema de los uzumakis, era grande como la torre del hokage ese edificio solo podia ser la torre del Uzukage al parecer era el unico edificio casi intacto,cuando llego vio que el edificio tenia una barrera.

Es una barrera de sangre Naru-kun escucho desde su cabeza alparecer los Uzumakis si sabian que algo iba a pasar que la colocaron para que no se pudieran llevar nada importante.

Entrando en la oficina del Uzukage Naruto encontro documentos del antiguo lider de la aldea

Entrada 1:

La aldea ha ido progresando desde el final de la primera gran Guerra ninja y nuestras relaciones con otras aldeas han ido mejorando Takigakure y Sunagakure han aceptado las alianzas pero me temo que Konoha nos traicione debido que nuestra aldea ha ido ganando mas fama.

Entrada 2:

Konoha se ha mostrado algo hostilidad con nosotros debido a nuestros sellos me he enterado que estan presionando a mito para que les de los secretos del clan no estoy seguro pero siento que konoha trama algo.

Vaya konoha no estan santa como se ve dijo el rubio mientras su inquilina acentia.

Asi es Naruto-kun pero mira la ultima entrada 2 dias antes de la masacre

Entrada 3:

Recibimos noticias de que Kumo,Kiri,Iwa se movilizan hacia aca le envie un mensaje al Viejo mono de Sarutobi pero no contestan con un dolor en mi alma tuve que enviar a mi hija Kushina a konoha aunque lo odie es el unico lugar seguro que hay. Hemos perdido la entrada Norte de la aldea nuestros ninjas se encuentran peliando de 1 contra 12 mis ojos se llenan de lagrimnas al ver como mi pueblo mi gente mueren de poco a poco pero lo que mas rabia me da fue descubrir que konoha fue quien organizo esto debido que controlaron a mito con sellos de obediencia.

Maldicion dijo naruto con todo su ser mientras se arrodillaba llorando al ver que sus teoria eran ciertas que konoha era culpable mientras eso pasaba Kisara encontro algo detras del muro del Uzukage.

Naruto-kun mira dijo señalondole al muro es un genjutsu detras de la foto del Uzukage .

Naruto se paro y camino al muro al abrirlo encontro un pergamino con una carta

**Uzumaki:**

**Si lees esto es que encontraste la verdad detras de nuestra muerte solo te pido que aprendas estos jutsus de aqui y de la biblioteca de los Uzumakis para que continues con nuestro legado en el pergamino encontraras mi espada Alastor con la cual podras crear tormentas con tan solo agitarla alado te dejo el pergamino del kenjutsu que hizo famosos a los Uzumakis y nuestro contrato de invocacion Cerberus el guardian de la puerta del inframundo.**

**Cuidate y muestra que los Uzumakis son Fuertes y que protegen a sus seres queridos con la voluntad de nunca rendirsen.**

** Uzumaki Takashi Uzukage**

Hare orgulloso a mi clan dijo Naruto mientras mostraba una mirada de determinacion Kisara queria saber si hay mas sellos ocultos para seguir buscando.

Mmm si hay dos mas uno en la parte norte de la aldea y la otra en el este yo creo que deberias mandar unos clones para buscar.

Tienes razon dijo el albo **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Justsu clon de sombra) en el lugar aparecieron 200 Narutos bien dijo el original quiero que cincuenta vayan al Norte y otros 50 al sur.

Clones: Hai Jefe gritaron a coro

Bien quiero que 25 practiquen el kenjutsu de este pergamino y despues se disipen de a 5 cada 10 minutos,ahora este grupo ira a la biblioteca del clan y leeran desde fuinjutsu hasta genjutsu ahora a trabajar.

Naruto-kun dirijete al este hay energia humana y demonica ahi dijo kisara con preocupacion.

Hai y Naruto salio corriendo despues de 30 minutos de viaje llego a una casa que igual ala torre era intacta cuando entro encontro algo que nunca espero ver en una cama una chica de cabello corto negro vestia un atuendo raro de colegiala con una minifalda y a su lado descanzaba un arma gigante,

Una sola palabra salio de su boca L..Lady

A/N: Hoooolaa siento la tardansa esque he estado ocupadisimo jeje

Iner: ¬_¬ si claro ocupado te fuiste al baile y te olvidaste de ponerlo

Yo: ^^; jeje bueno bueno ya estoy aqui no ademas tu eras el que se suponia tenias que darme publicandolo o no

Iner: b..bueno tu sabras me he olvidado por jugar con tu perro

Yo: oye oye que tiene que ver mi perro con tu falta de responsabilidad (enojado)

Iner: tiene que ver tu mendigo perro no me dejaba de darme esos ojos para llevarlo a pasear.

Yo: bueno mejor nos despedimos antes de que te mande otra vez con Sally para que te de tu castigo

Iner:T_T noooooo por favor me portare bien (en posocion fetal llorando)

Bien mientras mi iner llora me despido ^_^


End file.
